Mermaids
This page serves as a source of information about mermaids as it is applicable to World 42 roleplaying characters. If you or someone you know feels this page is incomplete in any way, please do not hesitate to contribute as best you can. Mermaids are magical, aquatic humanoids that dwell within the depths of the sea, typically with the upper body of a woman and the scaly tail of a fish, though they can take on other fish-human forms. A Brief History Mermaids have been seen in the Northern and Southern seas and are native to the Wushanko isles. Mermaids have also been known to live in the waters of the Sunlit Veil because of its warm, shallow waters. Lore Accepted Lore This section addresses details about mermaids that are widely accepted throughout the world 42 roleplaying community. *Mermaids are creatures of the water, and that is where they naturally make their homes. However, they are capable of breathing pure air and surviving on land at least for limited periods of time. *Mermaids are capable of having symbiotic relationships with other sea creatures. For example, the three mermaids in the quest Deadliest Catch rely on the Thalassus for protection and in exchange often feed humans to the creature. The nature of their relationship isn't completely clear, but it is certain that such bonds can be formed. *Many merfolk develop some manner of magical power (especially water magic) in their adolescence. A common age for this development is fifteen, and a mermaid without magic at the age of twenty seems assumed not to ever develop it. It seems this innate magic comes without the use of runes. *Mermaids can live on land by transforming their tails into legs. *Mermaids consider humans to be a strange people, and most merfolk never cared to understand them. Powers and Abilities *Mermaids have the power to control water and can use their powers to control and create waves, summon huge columns of water and can manipulate currents. *Mermaids are excellent hunters and can easily track the scent of one of their sisters, even if she is on land. *With their fishtails, mermaids can swim very fast through the water. *They can breathe easily in both water and air. *If a mermaid wishes to go on to land, she can turn her fins into legs. *Mermaids have some form of communication with sea animals and can control them, as shown by the Northern mermaids who use the Thalassus for protection. *Some mermaids are gifted with magical voices that can be used to manipulate men and possibly control them. The mermaids with this power are known as sirens. These voices can enchant men and cause them to fall in love with the siren or it can put them under her complete control. Those that have heard the song of the sirens have often drowned in the sea. Common Mistakes This section addresses traits that inexperienced roleplayers often bestow their mermaid characters but that aren't actually seen in mermaids on RuneScape. * Though sirens seem to be a specialized type of mermaid, not all mermaids have the magical voices of sirens. It is a rare gift among an already rare species. * Mermaids are not a common sight RuneScape, especially not in small bodies of water. Other Info * Mermaids vary wildly in appearance and many look more humanoid. Some mermaids are the beautiful creatures of legends and fairy tales while many others like Urchin, are very ugly. * Some mermaids have fish-like qualities on their humanoid half. Urchin has the spines of sea urchins and her tail is similar to a lionfish, Anemone looks like a tiger shark and Remora has turquoise skin and tentacles for hair. * Mermaids live only in the sea, but they can survive in freshwater. * Mermaids are omnivores and skilled warriors. * They use tridents for weapons. * Merfolk seem to be an all female species, this may not be the case as few ever been seen. * Mermaids have sharp teeth. Known Mermaids *Manta *Anemone *Tentacle *Urchin Similar Creatures *Remora *Seasinger Umi Category:Guides Category:Lore Category:Races